creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Last Summer
If you expect this story to make sense by the end, you're going to be disappointed. To this day it doesn't even begin to comprehend in my mind of frustration and guilt. Anyways, here is the story of last summer. My friend Jessica was twenty-two and she was in love with her fiancé Brian. Brian owned a small house in the middle of no where up a canyon. Jessica moved in, and they were a stable couple for about six months, until Brian met a terrible fate. No one knew how he died, when, what happened, or anything. They haven't found Brian or, if he is dead, his body. Jessica was heartbroken and needed to go to therapy for support, as they were to get married only three months later, in August, the end of summer. She left Brian's home, and moved back in with her parents to hopefully start a new job and get a fresh start, trying to move on from her fiancé's death. So, her being practically a sister to me, left Brian's home to me, knowing I just got kicked out of my friend's home. Let's just say I liked to party a lot and my house mates weren't too happy with dealing with me all the time. My job was going to start at the end of summer, in about three weeks. I moved into Brian's house, painted a few walls and set up my bedroom. Jessica left the couches and furniture, just took personal possessions in memory of Brian. Still having two and a half weeks to myself in my new house, I got on my laptop and opened up Skype. I was calling a couple of my old college friends from Australia, and I had the urge to drink something. I got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing myself a water bottle from the fridge. On the fridge were letter magnets that Brian and Jessica would use to write to each other every morning, like "Love you!" and "You make my heart smile." I decided to keep the magnets there, because maybe I could use them for notes in the future. I walked back to the laptop and continued video chatting with my friends when they asked for a house tour. I walked around the house, carrying my laptop in one hand and my water bottle in the other. My college room mate Emily pointed out that there was a door to the basement. "Are you going to show us down there?" She laughed. "No, it freaks me out! I think rats live down there. It stinks there, too," I complained, walking away from the door. "Wow, maybe there are spirits down there!" Emily teased, trying to scare me. "Very funny. Well now some of my shows are on so I'll call you tomorrow same time, okay?" I smiled, setting my laptop on the couch. "Okay, it was nice talking to you," she replied, canceling the Skype call. I closed the laptop and propped my feet up on the coffee table, turning on the TV to some CSI show. Eventually I was ready for bed. I grabbed my water bottle, and headed to the kitchen to fill it with water and place it back in the fridge. I nearly fainted when on the fridge I saw the magnets form the words 'The Basement'. It was practically 2 A.M. and I thought I might be hallucinating, so I placed the bottle in the fridge and scrambled up the magnets. I plopped myself in bed and turned off the lights, hardly being able to sleep due to the terrible smell from the basement. I knew it wasn't some normal skunk. It smelled so foul and rotten, but I was too exhausted to get up. 8 A.M. rolled around, and I woke up to my screeching alarm clock. After minutes of stretching and waking myself up, I dragged myself to the kitchen to get myself some toast and juice. There on the fridge door was 'The Basement' but this time with different colors. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief and took the magnets off the fridge, placing them in a small box beside the sink in the kitchen. I opened Skype and saw that Jessica was online. I video called her to see if everything was alright, hoping the house didn't bring back memories. "Hey!" Jessica smiled. "Hey, how are you?" I squealed. "Good, good. Enjoying the house?" She said. "Yeah, it's lovely. Have you ever had trouble with the magnets on the fridge?" I mumbled. "Not really..." she replied, confused. "Well you know, sometimes Brian wrote 'The Basement' and once he got home, I'd ask him if he wrote it. He said yes, and he explained how the basement creeped him out and it was so small and dark. Other than that, no." "Oh, okay, thanks!" I tried not to show emotion as I leaned over my shoulder to see the pile of magnets out of the box, leading a trail to the basement door. "I'll be right back; you stay here," I muttered, walking out of the screen, towards the basement. I opened the door and the automatic light flickers. The smell made my eyes water and my nose run. "Please... don't go in the basement." Jessica hollers over the Skype call. "Why...?" I shouted back, walking deeper into the basement. "It's just old... and dirty... just... come back up here! I want to talk," Jessica stuttered. I saw a giant duffle bag laying under the stair case in the basement and flies, spiders, and other insects swarmed out of the bag. I ran upstairs as quickly as I could, slamming the door behind me with no hesitation. Jessica began sobbing. "Jessica, what the fuck!!" I screamed, trying to calm myself down. "He...he said he was going to leave me!" Jessica cried. "Wait, WHAT?!" I lost my temper, trying not to slam my fists on the computer keyboard. "He said he was going to leave me, and I didn't want him to leave me. I love him..." She hid her face in her hands. "You killed him?" I whispered. Jessica continued to cry, holding herself in a ball. "Sweetie, it's OK. Just calm down... when did this happen?" I tried to comfort her, still trying to get over the fact that Brian's corpse was rotting in the basement. "Last summer." Category:Mental Illness